Desde los ojos de un animatronic
by Toylad
Summary: Todos conocemos La mordida del '87, el asesinato de los niños, el hombre morado y cuando los animatronics fueron reemplazados, pero, ¿cómo sería todo esto desde los ojos de un animatronic?


**Nota de autora: **¡Por fin me llegó la inspiración divina! Y lo más bello de todo: me llega apenas entro a clases _*facepalm*._ Bien, como sea, prometí el primer capítulo de un fic de Five Nights At Freddy's y aquí está. Ya lo tenía escrito, pero decidí que el que escribí primero sería el segundo _(Soy rara, lo sé). _Espero que les guste.

**Advertencias: **Animatronics humanizados, teorías y quizá malas palabras más adelante.

**Disclaimer: **FNAF 1, 2 y 3 son de Scott Cawthon. Gran parte de las teorías no me pertenecen. El fic en sí y el diseño de los personajes humanizados sí me pertenecen.

* * *

El sonido de la puerta del local cerrándose les indicó que, finalmente, su descanso había llegado. El trío bajó del escenario, procediendo a sentarse en las sillas del lugar. El otro negó con la cabeza, para luego dirigirse a la cocina.

La única mujer, si así se le podía decir, retiró su pico del rostro, colocándolo sobre la mesa. Sonrió a sus acompañantes, los cuales hicieron una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. Su cabellera rubia, sujeta en una diadema negra, le llegaba no más abajo de sus hombros. Tenía unos grandes ojos púrpuras, los cuales daban la expresión de estar tristes al estar inclinados hacia abajo. Era un poco más baja que sus compañeros, y su "piel" era blanca, mas no demasiado. Su vestimenta era bastante simple, un vestido corto de color amarillo, un gran babero con la frase "Let's eat!" y unas largas medias naranjas, como si fueran sus patas de gallina, animal que representaba. Tenía por nombre Chica, algo irónico e incluso curioso al ver que era la única chica del grupo.

– ¡Cuántos niños llegaron hoy! ¿Vieron a la niña rubiecita, de ojos verdes? Creo que fue su primera vez, nunca la había visto.

Uno de sus compañeros sonrió ampliamente, asintiendo. Era un poco más alto que ella, aunque poseían el mismo color de piel. Lucía un traje de manga corta violeta, una camisa formal lila por debajo, un enorme corbatín rojo en el cuello, pantalones de vestir violetas con líneas de un color más claro y zapatos negros. Poseía unas curiosas, hasta graciosas, orejas de conejo, una nariz negra y unos dientes del mismo animal que representaba. Sus brillantes ojos rojos destacaban en su rostro, aunque su falta de cejas lo hacía verse, de cierta forma, extraño. Su cabello era un poco corto, pero su flequillo le tapaba parte del ojo izquierdo. Su nombre era Bonnie, nombre por el cual de vez en cuando, recibía un "¡Mami, mami, mira a la conejita!" de uno que otro niño pequeño. Tenía una guitarra roja a su lado, la cual tocaba en cada uno de los espectáculos del local.

Pero es que ese no era cualquier lugar, era la Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, el restaurante más exitoso de la ciudad. Incluso existían rumores sobre que se expandiría por todo el país, quizá hasta abriría sus puertas en todo el mundo, pero de cualquier forma, solamente eran rumores. Llevaba su tiempo abierto, por lo que se podría decir que toda la ciudad conocía de su existencia. En un principio había comenzado como una pequeña pizzería cuyas mascotas eran una chica vestida de pollita, un chico similar a un conejo violeta y otro muy parecido a un oso dorado. No pasó mucho tiempo para que adquiriera algo de popularidad y que las ventas aumentaran, dándole la oportunidad al dueño de que ampliara el local y encargara sus tres animatrónicos estrella. Pero, como nada puede ser perfecto, a la semana de haber reabierto el restaurante, Freddy Fredbear (Golden Freddy, como todos lo llamaban), la estrella del lugar, sufrió un corto circuito que terminó por estropearlo. Con el dolor en el alma, el hombre no tuvo más opción que reemplazarlo por un nuevo personaje, Freddy Fazbear, y dejar a Golden en el sótano de la pizzería. Debido a este incidente, ahora adquiriría el nombre de "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza", y se trasladaría al otro lado de la ciudad gracias a que el dueño original habría dejado el lugar en manos de uno de sus más confiables empleados, el que, después de cuestionarse mucho por qué se limitaban a entretener a los niños solo con música, decidió gastar parte de sus ganancias en otro personaje. Foxy, llegaría a llamarse el zorro pirata que contaba historias a los chicos desde su "Pirate Cove". Pero bien o mal, el tiempo había pasado, los animatrónicos estaban comenzando a deteriorarse y, según el nuevo dueño del local, necesitaban o un gran cambio o ser reemplazados.

–Creo que sí. ¿Viste cómo te miraba? Me parece que eres la que más le gusta. Las niñas te adoran –las mejillas de la pollita se sonrojaron de inmediato, porque claro que, tener cuatro animatrónicos que hablan, cantan, interactúan con niños y adultos no es suficiente. No, claro que no; ¿de qué serviría eso si no tuvieran una inteligencia artificial sumamente avanzada, la cual les permitiría pensar, sentir (tanto física como emocionalmente), tener un amplio vocabulario e interactuar entre ellos? Sería absurdo, ¿no?

–Oh, no es para tanto. A ti también te quieren mucho.

–Sí, porque creen que soy una conejita que, extrañamente, usa traje y ropa de chico –la rubia no pudo evitar reír. El otro rodó los ojos, mas no tardó mucho en unirse a la chica. Al calmarse, dirigieron su mirada a su líder, el cual se frotaba las cienes mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

–Freddy, ¿qué pasa? Te ves muy distraído –habló Chica, observando con algo de preocupación a su amigo. Este la miró por un instante, para luego negar.

–No es nada por lo que tengas que preocuparte, Chica. Solo recordaba algo que escuché decir al jefe esta mañana –respondió, fingiendo una sonrisa.

Él era el más alto del grupo, y color de piel era el mismo que sus amigos. Tenía su cabello castaño oscuro un poco largo, al punto que su flequillo le cubría parte del ojo derecho. Sus grandes ojos azules llamaban la atención en su rostro, además de su gran sombrero negro. Tenía un traje formal café, con una camisa café claro por debajo, un corbatín negro y zapatos de vestir del mismo color. Lucía unas orejas y nariz de oso, las cuales lo hacían verse bastante tierno (Y sus ojos terminaban de rematar la ternura). Claramente, era Freddy Fazbear, el cantante y animador de la pizzería, razón por la cual casi siempre portaba un micrófono, además de que los niños le tenían mucho aprecio, aunque no tanto como a…

– ¿Qué lo escuchasteis decir? –Foxy llegó de repente, tomando asiento en la silla al lado de Chica, a la cual miró, no muy discretamente, de reojo.

Según las adolescentes que visitaban la pizzería, era el único realmente lindo de los personajes. Era casi tan alto como Freddy y su color de piel era más claro que el de los demás. Su largo cabello pelirrojo llegaba hasta su cadera, aunque lucía despeinado y no muy cuidado (Pero jamás admitiría que no se lo cortaría ni aunque lo amenazaran con dejarlo fuera de servicio). Un parque cubría su ojo derecho, el cual era de un impresionante color ámbar. Tenía largas orejas de zorro, una naricita muy graciosa del mismo animal e incluso poseía unos afilados colmillos. Según los padres, tenía cierto aire terrorífico, pero los niños lo adoraban, lo que lo hacía sentirse el rey del mundo; mas nunca faltaba el "Awww, ¡pero mira qué lindas pequitas! ¡Y ni qué decir de su naricita!" que mandaba su orgullo de paseo. Traía una camisa blanca algo rota, una de manga corta roja por encima, una cinta del mismo color alrededor de sus caderas, pantalones verdes y botas negras, la ropa que usaba cuando no daba sus espectáculos (En los cuales usaba un magnífico traje de capitán). Pues, cada animatrónico era capaz de quitarse sus partes de animales e incluso cambiarse de ropa, así que cada uno tenía un traje para salir a escena y uno mucho más sencillo de repuesto (Como en el caso de Chica, que tuvo que cambiar su hermoso vestido amarillo, el cual había sido roto por una niña, por el que en esos instantes traía puesto). La ambición puede llegar a hacer cosas maravillosas, y Foxy, Chica, Bonnie y Freddy eran la prueba viviente de eso.

–Creo que hablaba algo sobre reemplazarnos. No sé por qué ni por quién, pero me preocupa –contestó, levantándose de la silla. La rubia y el de cabello violeta se levantaron de inmediato, mientras que el restante se quedó mirando a su líder como si estuviera loco.

–No creo que sea posible. Vosotros lleváis mucho tiempo aquí, hasta más que mí –habló Foxy, con su clásica jerga pirata.

–Lo sé, pero solo les aviso lo que escuché. Tal vez solo entendí mal y nos estamos preocupando por nada –intentó animar a los otros, pero esto no hizo que cambiaran siquiera la expresión de su cara– ¡Vamos! No se pongan así. Mejor vayamos por unas pizzas, me ofrezco a ayudar a Chica –sonrió, satisfecho, al ver los ojos de la rubia que consideraba su hermana brillar como luceros.

– ¡Sí! –Chilló, alargando la letra i– ¿Suprema o de jamón y queso?

–Oye, no te emociones, con costos y sé encender la cocina –bromeó Freddy, a lo que la rubia se sonrojó levemente–. Una de jamón y queso estaría bien.

* * *

**Aclaraciones importantes: **

1\. Los animatronics son como más androides que animatronics (Es irónico, lo sé).

2\. Todos los animatrónicos van a estar humanizados, creo que a excepción de The Puppet. Además de que me basaré en mis propios diseños a la hora de describirlos.

3\. Como pueden notar, la explicación de por qué pueden interactuar entre ellos, comprender cosas, sentir y todo eso está a lo largo del capítulo. Además de que pueden desprenderse de sus partes de animales y arreglarse entre ellos en caso de que se lastimen.

4\. Los Toy aparecerán un poco más adelante.

5\. Sé que están como que muy avanzados para ser la generación más vieja, pero es que soy una loquilla; una loquilla muy ambiciosa ._.

6\. Cuando saquen FNAF 3, lo incluiré en el fic, claramente.

7\. Este fic no se va a basar tanto en las relaciones de los personajes o de romance o cosas así, será más para explicar varias teorías del juego (Incluyendo las mías), pero desde el punto de vista de los animatronics (Aunque dudo mucho que vaya a hacer algún POV de cualquier animatronic). Y si acaso llegara a incluir parejas, aviso desde ahora que soy fan de FoxyxChica y Toy BonniexToy Chica. Y no haré ninguna pareja con Puppet, no, no y no.

8\. ¡Toy Bonnie es chico, joder! No lo voy a hacer chica, si no aparece en Ladies Night no es chica y punto final. Aunque creo que a Mangle la haré como una chica que de vez en cuando tendrá desperfectos en su programación que la harán actuar como un chico (Solo quizá, no es del todo seguro).

9\. No, no tendrán un armario lleno de ropa, no se bañarán (Solo se limpiarán por sí mismos) ni tendrán habitaciones. Me quedo con mi realismo de que son robots y no seres vivos, lo siento.

Creo que eso es todo, sino haré las aclaraciones que me falten en el otro capítulo.

Toylad fuera, ¡Paz!


End file.
